Mobius Path
Mobius Path is a recurring Event in Unison League. __TOC__ =Finding Mobius Path= Mobius Path can be accessed by: =Details= The Mobius Path Charge your way down the endless path defeating enemies as you go until the 4-minute time limit runs out! Earn points based on the total damage inflicted on enemies by you and your quest companions. Compete in the rankings with your highest point score! Changes From the Last Mobius Path * Clear Rewards Upgraded! Now when you clear the path, 5 cards are shown from which you can choose 1 to obtain your reward! * Obtain Mobius Spawn Tickets! ** Mobius Spawn Tickets this time round can be used to perform Spawns that draw from a pool of R or higher Gear which also include exclusive Gear that can only otherwise be obtained by exchanging Mobius Medals. Mobius Path Times * 15:00 - 15:59 * 18:30 - 19:29 * 23:00 - 23:59 * 08:00 - 08:59 Time Bonuses Defeat all the enemies on a floor within the time limit and the overall countdown time will be extended by 10 seconds. Ranking Groups Player's levels at the time the Mobius Path opens will be used to determine ranking groups. You can check which ranking group you are in at the top of the Mobius Path screen. * Players level 1-9 will be placed in group D, but cannot undertake Mobius Path Quests until level 10. Matching One player from each Class is required to depart on Mobius quests. If Class requirements are not met within 60 seconds, the quest will begin with CPU players controlling the Classes not filled by active players. CPU players in Mobius Path quests are stronger than those in normal quests. Advantageous Element In the Mobius Path, enemies that are weak against the advantageous element will appear more frequently. Example: If the advantageous element is water, then fire enemies will appear more frequently than enemies of other elements. Mobius Medals Mobius Medals can be obtained from ranking rewards and goal rewards, and can be exchanged for various items. Powerful Gear that can't be obtained anywhere else is also available! Event Schedule * Fire Element Mobius Path - April 14, 2016 - April 21, 2016 02:59 * Light Element Mobius Path - July 21, 2016 - July 28, 2016 01:59 Please Read * If you quit or lose a Quest before it has been completed, the AP used up to that point will be consumed. * The event schedule is subject to change. * If you lose a Quest before it has been completed, you will receive the points gathered up to that point. However, if you quit, you will not receive points. * If you are still alive when the time limit runs out, the Quest will be cleared and you will receive points, EXP, Proficiency, and floor rewards. * Damage inflicted from Unison Attacks etc. after the time limit has run out will also be counted. * There are no time bonus rewards, treasure rewards, Gold, or items awarded in the Mobius Path. * In Mobius Path quests, you will be matched with players close to your level. Matching is not separated by group, so it is possible to be matched with players in higher or lower groups. =Rewards= Mobius Path/Rewards - Best Score Rankings|Best Score Rankings Mobius Path/Rewards - Total Point Rankings|Total Point Rankings Mobius Path/Rewards - Goal Rewards|Goal Rewards =Gallery= File:Mobius Path 001 Header.png|Fire Element Mobius Path File:Mobius Path 002 Header.png|Light Element Mobius Path =Notes= * The names of the 15 Mobius Knights, the CPU players in Mobius Path quests, are references to certain players, forumers, and individuals in the Ateam community. ** 13 of the Mobius Knights are chosen from the top forumers of the official Unison League subforum in Ateam forums based on their gender.We're Mobius Knights now! #4 - Ateam Forum They are: **# Mobius Knight Ace **# Mobius Knight Branyx **# Mobius Knight Carmine (CarmineCoffee) **# Mobius Knight Celica **# Mobius Knight Dahlia **# Mobius Knight Fujin (Nemurerumori) **# Mobius Knight Hatsya (Hatsya Souji) **# Mobius Knight Janedice (Jaunedice) **# Mobius Knight Link **# Mobius Knight Mosaic **# Mobius Knight Niao **# Mobius Knight Omega **# Mobius Knight Tesuna *** Jaunedice's name was accidentally spelled incorrectly in the game.We're Mobius Knights now! #25.7 - Ateam Forum ** Mobius Knight Kent is based on a certain individual that the Ateam Admin wanted to give a shout-out to.We're Mobius Knights now! #30.8 - Ateam Forum ** Mobius Knight Yuna is based on a certain forumer that is a major contributor in Trivia Saga, one of Ateam's games, and its subforum.We're Mobius Knights now! #30.10 - Ateam Forum * Mobius Knights' choices for Unison Monsters include all five Valkyries, and . =External Links=